Pippin's Song aka Cody's Song
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: This is a dumb, pointless, song fic that I did mostly for my own amusment and to stop my bordem. So yeah, enjoy if you bother to read it.


A/N: This is just a cute one-shot Merry and Pippin friendship thing. Pippin is thirteen and Merry is twenty-six. Now enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters Kenny Loggins owns the song.  
  
centerbPippin's Song (aka Cody's Song)  
By: PTB/b/center  
  
IWhen you feel afraid,  
When you lose your way, I'll find you,/I  
  
Pippin whimpered as lighting flashed at the front of the cave, and pressed closer to the back wall. Why had he run away from Brandyhall? It was a stupid thing to do! Just because Doderic and Ilberic Bracegirdle had been teasing him about being so small and clumsy even for a hobbit. He shouldn't have run like that. Now he was hopelessly lost, soaking wet, cold, and very frightened. He didn't like lightning, not at all.   
He covered his ears and whimpered as thunder boomed just outside his small shelter and the rain started coming down in torrents. A sob escaped his throat and he shivered, finally allowing the tears to fall.   
"Momma! Papa! Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca! Merry! Please, someone come save me!" His small form shook with his sobs. "Please come find me.  
  
IJust try to smile, and dry your eyes,  
I will bring back the moon into your skies.  
And ever you will, remember darling, I'll be there to/I  
  
"Pippin!"  
"Perigrin!"  
"Pippin where are you?" Cries of the young boy's name could be heard echoing through out Buckland, none more insistent than the boy's family and his cousin Merry's. Merry sloshed through knee high mud, cursing Doderic and Ilberic for not saying anything about seeing Pippin run off until the rain had been falling for at least half an hour. And he strongly suspected the Pippin had only run off because of those two. If anything had happened to his little cousin he'd take it out on some Bracegirdle hide!   
"Pippin!" He yelled, just as thunder boomed close by. What if Pippin was up a tree and got hit by lightning! The tweenager chocked and started running through the mud, letting his feet follow his heart instead of his head.   
'Hang on Pip! I'll find you! I promise!'  
  
ISay to you  
I'll promise you  
I'll promise to  
Comfort you and say to you  
Darling, I'll be there just for you/I  
  
Pippin let out a cry as a bolt of lightning hit a near by tree. Sparks and branches flew into the wind, and the tree fell right outside the entrance to his cave! With a yelp of surprise Pippin saw the tree was on fire. He pushed hard as he could back into the cave, until there was nowhere else to go. Already smoke was starting to pour into his little shelter, stinging his eyes and his lungs and making him cough.   
"Help!" He shrieked, coughing harder still. "Help me please! Someone! Anyone!"  
  
IThere's so much to learn,  
And when you want me  
Then I'll show you/I  
  
Merry saw the light and heard the thunder almost at the same instant. The storm would be right over his head in a matter of moments. In a distance, but not as far off as Merry would have liked, he saw a tree get struck and fall to the floor, burning. His heart began racing a hundred miles an hour. This was a year of drought, and as wet as everything was now it would still catch the whole forest on fire! If Pippin were anywhere in there he'd surely be killed! Without pausing to think or call for help, which would have been useless anyway as the other searchers were in the opposite direction, he charged into the forest, screaming his cousin's name.  
"Pippin! Pippin!"  
  
IAnd through the years,  
You'll always be  
The lullaby in the heart of the child in me.  
  
Whenever you will, remember darling  
I'll be there to/I  
  
Pippin couldn't hear Merry's cries over the roar of the flame. And even from its heat he was still intensely cold.   
'I'm going to die.' The thought struck the young Took from out of nowhere, and he realized for the first time it was a possibility. 'I'm going to die, and no one will ever know it!' He'd thought he had no more tears left to cry but this new thought brought them back quickly.   
"Why did you ever run away? You foolish foolish Took! You should have known better!" He coughed and fell to the dirt, not bothering to hold back his tears now. It wouldn't matter now anyway.  
  
ISay to you  
I'll promise you  
I'll promise to  
Comfort you and say to you  
Darling, I'll be there just for you/I  
  
Merry could hear and smell it now, the fire. He hoped it wouldn't spread to far, or all of Brandyhall would be consumed! At the moment though all he could think about was Pippin. He could be in this forest, and not know the danger he was in before it was too late! If anything happened to Pippin he'd never forgive himself!   
"Perigrin where are you? Pippin!" Blindly he ran on, praying to find him before it was too late. Thunder boomed ominously above his head.  
  
IHold it, feel it,  
Music is in your heart.  
When you need it,  
Just keep listening,  
Let it sing, let it sing/I  
  
'If I'm going to die, I might as well die happily.' The little Took felt thouroughly unhappy at the moment, and the last thing he really wanted was to try and make himself happy. He was starving, cold, and miserable. So he did the only thing he could when all else failed. He began to sing the only song Bilbo had ever taught him.   
"Upon the hearth the fire is red,   
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
Still round the corner we may meet.  
A sudden tree or standing stone,  
That none have seen but we alone.  
Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
Hill and water under sky,  
Pass them by! Pass them by!" And so his small voice continued, not really comforting him in anyway but the sound of his voice made him realize he wasn't quite dead yet. So he came to the last verse, the last part.  
"Mist and twilight, could and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!" More tears fell down his cheeks as he thought. Home! He'd never be home again!   
  
IThough you've grown away  
No matter how you'll change  
I'll know you.  
And when you tire of life alone,  
There will always be one sure way back home/I  
  
Pippin didn't know it at the time, but it was his singing that would save his life. His small voice carried in the wind, over the crackling flame.   
"And then to bed! And then to bed!" Merry caught the last lines and followed them. And just as little Pippin lost all hope, Merry yelled.  
"Pippin! Pippin!" The tiny hobbit looked up, carefully keeping his head under the smoke.  
"Merry! Merry!"  
"Pippin where are you?"  
"In the cave behind the tree!" Merry's eyes widened. He was trapped! Neither of them could walk through fire.   
'Slow down Brandybuck and Ithink/I. Pippin's counting on you!' He looked around despairingly and then he saw. Lose stones stacked over a hole in the cave. If he could move them than...he jumped over the smallest flames and ran to the top.  
"Hang on Pippin! I'll get you out!"  
  
IJust turn on the quiet,  
And you close your eyes  
And listen inside  
(Unconditional)  
(Unconditional)  
(Unconditional)/I  
  
Rocks and dirt fell on Pippin's head, soon rain fell too. Than strong arms grabbed him and lifted him up.   
"I've gottcha' Pippin. I won't let go." Pippin didn't say a word, or move, until Merry had carried him well away from the forest, and the cave. When they reached a meadow, the meadow Merry had searched before deciding to let his heart guide him, they collapsed on the ground. Even then Pippin didn't move, and Merry feared he'd been to late anyway. Chest tight with fear, Merry laid a hand on the hobbit lad's shoulder.  
"Pippin?" Then the young hobbit turned over, hazel eyes bright with tears, and latched onto his cousin in an iron grip.  
"I'm sorry Merry! Sorry for everything!" Merry didn't say anything, only clutched the young boy tight.  
  
I I'll be there to sing to you,  
I promise you  
I promise to  
Comfort you  
And sing to you/I  
  
"There's no need to be sorry Pippin."  
"I should never have run away. I shouldn't have let Doderic and Ilberic's teasing get to me." Rage welled up in Merry, and he held the boy even more protectively.  
"Doderic and Ilberic were teasing you were they?" Pippin nodded.   
"But I shouldn't have run away, I'm sorry Merry."   
"Aw Pip, I forgive you. But you have to promise me one thing."  
"What's that Merry?"  
"Never, EVER, do that again." Pippin nodded eagerly.  
"I promise Merry, never again!" Pippin shivered and coughed. Merry stood up again, holding Pippin close.  
"Lets go home Pip."  
"Okay!"  
  
IAnd darling, I'll be there,  
Anytime, and anywhere,  
Cody I'll be there just for you./I  
  
End A/N: Okay so the song doesn't fit, and yet does fit, the fic. *shrugs* Go fig huh? Anyway Read, Review, whatever. 


End file.
